Forum:Changes to entire site's skin
Otherarrow and I have been discussing about making important changes to our wiki's face (for more details, see his talk page) and have agreed with the following result: Oasis= |-|Monobook = If there are no negative opinions or objections, the changes will be applied in a week. If you have, please place them in the Discussion. ;Update: Changes to both skins have been applied as of July 27, 2015. If you see any awkward thing or find anything uncomfortable to read, please place them in the Discussion. ► Discussion the entire wiki appears difficult to read due to the high intensity of the background's blue tone against the lighter font color; are there options that are more subdued and easy on the eyes? :I'm personally fine with the current color. You should have noticed from the image above that the I already went on ahead and darkened the blue tone a bit, fearing the original blue would cause an eye strain, but it seems it's still not good enough. Do you have any suggestions? Let's here them. (Also, remember to sign your post with 4 tildes ~~~~) -- 03:35, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :::i'm just a normal person with weak eyes, unfortunately, not a designer; it is pretty jarring to be reading something here then move to another page or window due to the contrast (most things are white or offwhite background and black or dark enough letters), is there a way to offer a secondary skin for the wiki that is plain or more standard? 01:34, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :There's actually a way to customize the skin to your needs but it requires login. If you agree to this, I'll be willing to help you customize the skin the way you want and you will be the only one to see it. This is the best way I could think of. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 12:32, December 11, 2015 (UTC) I've also got a big issue with the white on blue; I used to spend a lot of time on this wiki but I can't handle more than around 5 minutes looking at it now. I tried to figure out custom CSS for myself, but I think it's the kind of thing I can't make without actually knowing what I'm doing. Maybe if you made a custom stylesheet (nothing fancy, just like, the same as it is now but with black font on a light background like it used to be) and made it publicly available for people who can't handle the eye strain? Oshimos (talk) 22:12, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :;Here's the stylesheet for those who can't take the current theme. Follow the instructions below to apply: For Oasis/Wikia skin= *Create your personal css page or *Copy the following code: #WikiaPageBackground{ background: #fff !important; } #WikiaPage, #WikiaPage h2 { color: #000 !important; } #WikiaArticle a{ color: #03c !important; } |-|For Monobook skin= *Create your personal css page or *Copy the following code: #content{ color: black !important; background: white !important; } #content h1, #content h2{ color: black !important; } #content a{ color: #03c !important; } :Feel free to contact me if you need more tweaks. EDIT: I added code for monobook skin. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 01:51, December 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Does it need different parameter names to work in Monobook? This only changes the Oasis skin for me.